


После

by Rainy_Elliot, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Обычно они обнимаются после секса.





	После

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814871) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Изабеле больше всего нравилось то, что происходило потом. Ей нравилось, каким сонным становился Фенрис и мямлил всякие глупости, как напряжение покидало его расслабленное тело, и он растягивался всласть на кровати.

Протянув руку, она нежно погладила его по волосам, улыбнулась, когда Фенрис довольно хмыкнул и подался навстречу её прикосновению. Затем он отвернулся.

— Не дёргай меня, — пробормотал Фенрис.

— Я тебя не дёргаю, дорогуша, я ведь вижу, что тебе это нравится, — промурлыкала Изабела. Подвинувшись, она начала гладить Фенриса по обнажённой спине. Тот валялся на животе, под щёку подмяв мягкие подушки, которые обошлись Изабеле в целое состояние.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Фенрис. Она следила за тем, чтобы не коснуться случайно лириумных узоров и напомнить лишний раз о них — водила рукой лишь по чистой коже. — Хорошо, — добавил он голосом ещё ниже обычного, и что-то у неё в животе предвкушающе дрогнуло. Но нет, на сегодня ей было достаточно, да и Фенрис выглядел так, будто вот-вот заснёт.

— Изабела, — пробормотал он, когда Изабела взялась за натруженные плечи.

— Да, сладкий?

— Ты мне поспать дашь? — в его голосе послышались явные нотки довольства. На губах мелькнула тень усмешки.

— Хм, может быть. Когда закончу с твоими плечами. Ты вообще разминаешься после сражений?

— Я воин, Изабела. Я не какой-то голубокровый юнец с разминками, упражнениями и изящными танцами, — Изабела рассмеялась, принявшись за особенно упрямый участок затвердевших мускулов, и Фенрис запнулся, низко застонав.

— Нет, видимо, нет, — милостиво согласилась она, рухнула на кровать рядом с ним и повернулась на бок, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Но губки у тебя воистину королевские.

Фенрис ткнул её кулаком в руку, но несильно.

— Эй! — Изабела ударила в ответ, но Фенрис не стал продолжать. Вместо этого он схватил её и притянул к себе, не давая сопротивляться. Она хихикнула, затихнув в его руках, и он прикусил её за кожу на шее. 

— Спи, бесстыдное создание, — заявил он, и она хихикнула снова. Затем, совсем расслабившись, положила голову ему на плечо, закрыла глаза. Они заснули вместе, прижимаясь друг к другу.

Хотя потом ночью Изабеле стало жарко, и она во сне откатилась от него, они всё равно были вместе.


End file.
